1996 Festive Fifty
"Although Peel failed to offer the same warm reception with which he'd received the 1995 Festive Fifty, it could scarcely be cause for any disappointment that 1996's fifty tracks were spread among forty artists, easily the most ever at that time, though this would be bettered in 1998....An enormous twenty-six bands or artists among the forty featured had never figured in a Festive Fifty before. Among those who had, Half Man Half Biscuit returned to the chart after a ten-year gap, beating a record set by Chumbawamba in 1993, and in doing so creating a new one that would stand until 2003." (Whitby, M., The Festive Fifty, Nevin Publishing 2005, p. 44) *Top scoring artists were the Fall with three entries. Dick Dale became the oldest artist to have a Festive Fifty entry (he was by now 59), thereby beating his own record set the previous year. Famously, Peel could not locate the number 43 record, a session track by the aforementioned HMHB, and had to play it the following weekend. Kenickie's number one entry was the shortest track ever to achieve this feat. *22 December 1996 marks the first time since 1994's Christmas recordings by the Fall and Elastica that a session had featured alongside the chart rundown, and only the second time in the Festive Fifty's history that a brand new one was included (1976-92 had all been repeats). *Note that the number 30 entry is not by Force And Stars, an error originating from the Rocklist Festive Fifty listing. Shows *21 December 1996 *22 December 1996 *28 December 1996 *29 December 1996 The Festive Fifty of 1996 # Kenickie: Come Out 2 Nite (EP - Skillex) #Arab Strap: The First Big Weekend (LP - The Week Never Starts Around Here) #The Delgados: Under Canvas Under Wraps (LP - Domestiques) #Kenickie: Punka (7" - Punka) #Underworld: Born Slippy (LP - Trainspotting OST) #The Fall: Cheetham Hill (LP - The Light User Syndrome) #Orbital: The Box (LP - In Sides (played both parts)) #Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Patio Song (7" - Patio Song) #Sweeney: Why? (LP - Pop Gun) #Helen Love: Girl About Town (7" - We Love You) #Stereolab: Cybele's Reverie (10" - Cybele's Reverie) #Billy Bragg: Brickbat (LP - William Bloke) #The Fall: The Chiselers (EP - The Chiselers) #bis: Kandy Pop (EP - The Secret Vampire Soundtrack) #Baby Bird: Goodnight (LP - Ugly Beautiful) #The Fall: Hostile (LP - The Light User Syndrome) #PJ Harvey & John Parish: That Was My Veil (LP - Dance Hall At Louse Point) #Flaming Stars: 10 Feet Tall (7" - Ten Feet Tall) #Trembling Blue Stars: Abba On The Jukebox (LP - Her Handwriting) #Stereolab: Fluorescences (EP - Fluorescences) #Tortoise: Djed (LP - Millions Now Living Will Never Die) #Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 2 Kindsa Love (LP - Now I Got Worry) #PJ Harvey & John Parish: Taut (LP - Dance Hall At Louse Point) #Quickspace: Friend (7" - Friend) #Dave Clarke: No One's Driving #AC Acoustics: Stunt Girl (7" - Stunt Girl) #Dick Dale: "Nitrus" #Belle & Sebastian: The State I'm In (LP - Tigermilk) #Aphex Twin: Girl/Boy (LP - Richard D James LP) #DJ Force & Styles: Fireworks (12 inch) #White Town: Your Woman (EP - Abort, Retry, Fail) #Zion Train: Babylon's Burning #Calvin Party: Lies, Lies & Government (LP - Lies, Lies & Government) #Broadcast: The Book Lovers (EP - The Book Lovers) #DJ Shadow: Stem (LP - Endtroducing) #Wedding Present: 2, 3, Go (LP - Saturnalia) #The Prodigy: Firestarter (12" - Firestarter) #Ash: Oh Yeah (LP - 1977) #Placebo: Teenage Angst (LP - Placebo) #Broadcast: Living Room (7" - Living Room) #Tiger(2): Race (LP - We Are Puppets) #Manic Street Preachers: A Design For Life (LP - Everything Must Go) #Half Man, Half Biscuit: Paintball's Coming Home (he was unsure at time of broadcast where this came from! Appears on "Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road" LP) #Soul Bossa: Sore Loser #Urusei Yatsura: Kewpies Like Watermelon (LP - We Are Urusei Yatsura) #Wedding Present: Go Man Go (EP - Mini) #Orbital: Out There Somewhere (LP - In Sides (played both parts)) #Flaming Stars: The Face On The Bar Room Floor (LP - Songs From The Bar Room Floor) #Super Furry Animals: God Show Me Magic (LP - Fuzzy Logic) #Stereolab: Les Yper Yper Sound (10" - Cybele's Reverie)Category:Festive Fifty Availability * All shows available on the date pages in their entirety. Category:Peel shows Category:1996